


Broken Hearts and Sad Goodbyes

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Decona should have died that day. But she didn't. And now she is going to figure out why. But when it becomes to hard to face, what will she do. Will she continue looking for the truth, or will she fall into the comfort of her knife.





	Broken Hearts and Sad Goodbyes

She should have cried. She should have been scared. She should have died.

But she didn't.

Someone took her place. Someone was brave enough to give their life. Someone would rather be dead and let her live than live and let her die. Decona should have been graceful; rejoicing.

But she wasn't.

She just stood there, staring at the dead body. Staring at the bitch who tried to kill her. The boy that hated her and wanted her dead.

Yet not a single tear fell.

The fourteen year old didn't even feel sorry for her savior. Why should she? He chose to jump infront of her and take the bullet. She didn't make him.

What was wrong with her? Any normal teenager would be sobbing right now. Running to the police to tell them what happened. Dashing home to tell her parents about the asshat with the nerve to try shooting her. Even just standing with some sort of negative emotion on her face would be better than what she is doing. But the brunette did none of these. In fact, she felt like... smiling?

Someone just _died_ for _her_ and all she felt like doing was smiling? Laughing? What was wrong with her.

"Decona Louise Jones! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gormia, Decona's older by two years sister, comes marching up at her.

Now, at this moment most teens would be freaking out. What if she saw the dead body and thought I killed her, they would think. They would also think what if she takes me to the police? Or what if I end up in jail forever?

But Decona wasn't thinking any of these thoughts. She just stood there, a creepy little smile on her face.

"You know, some day you're going to get kid napped and Mom is going to blame _me_ ," Gormia starts to walk back to her car. "Come on, car's this way." Gormia didn't even notice the dead body. Come to think of it, it wasn't even there anymore.

The two sisters walk to the car. When they get there, they see two girls, both one year younger than Decona fighting over the radio dial.

"Ariana! Emelia! Don't even _think_ about changing the station! You know I'm listening to pop! I'm not listening to stupid Indie or Dubstep!"

"Dammit," the blondes mutter at the same time. They had their dad's hair while Gormia and Decona had their mom's.

"I may have to give up my free time and a date with Tyler to pick you up but I don't have to give up my fave radio station too."

"Why do you say fave instead of favorite?" Zecora, the girls' five year old little sister asks the oldest teen in the family.

"I don't know, I just do."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Zecora!" She turns in her seat to face the little girl.

"I'm just asking a question!"

"And I keep saying I don't know!"

"I just want to know why!"

"And that's why Mom made me take you with me."

"Why?"

"Shut up, Zecora!"

"Hmph," she pouts, turning away. She faces Decona, little tears forming in the five year olds icy blue eyes, looking like crystals. Decona notices this, but smiles. Other people's pain makes her feal happy. Emelia, however, notices her sibling's sadness and speaks up.

"Gormia, you're making Zecora cry!"

"I don't give a shit!" Gormia yells as she turns on the car furiously.

"Hey!" Ariana shouts. "Don't use that type of language in from of Zecora!"

At that moment the blonde kindergartener starts to cry. Gormia just groans and turns up the popular music to full blast. Carly Rae Jepsen's song Call Me Maybe blares into every corner of the car.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" The driving teen sings those words as the two sisters look at her in disgust, trying to comfort Zecora.

Decona just smiled. There was so much pain everywhere. It made her happy.

...

"Jen, set the table. Destiny and Destery put that bug outside and wash your hands! You don't know where it's been! Ian, get the salad tossed-"

"Ian's not home yet, Mom."

"Then Zoe, toss the salad! Blake, get the milk poured. Kevin, get clean plates. Oh good, Gormia you're home! You six get washed up now; it's almost time to eat. Oh no, Zoe! You don't throw the salad _that_ high into the air!" The single mom commanded.

Gormia, Ariana, Emelia, Decona, and Zecora walked upstairs to wash their hands. Riley, who was picked up from soccer practice after Decona was picked up stayed downstairs. He never washed his hands and hardly ever showered.

Decona started upstairs feeling evil and mysterious, but halfway up that just left her. Just like that. It just, left her.

In fact, she felt sad and depressed. She felt guilty. She felt like she needed to be punished.

"Hey guys? Tell Mom I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to do something."

No one said a word.

Decona ran into her room.

"I should have died, not him He didn't deserve it, but I did. I will always deserve it." And with that she dug through her dresser drawer and pulled out...

A knife.


End file.
